Parts and Pieces
by sunshineman
Summary: When she woke up he wasn't there anymore, and when they met, it was as if nothing happened. One-shot! DMxGW/DMxHG


**Author's Note: This has**** been on my laptop for some years. Last night, I just had the urge to post it. Let me know what you think, and I hope you would like it. And, yes, I do not like Ginny.**

* * *

**Parts and Pieces**

_by sunshineman_

**Part I – The Two-Year War Has Ended**

**i. Uncertain**

Things slowed down before Hermione's eyes.

The walls, crumbling. Ashes and the bodies of dead people are everywhere. Smoke filled the afternoon air, which is making her vision bleared.

She could hear the sighs and cries of the survivors.

What a fight it has been.

She could see Harry beside her, clutching her hand, assuring her that it is over. Ron on his side, grinning. "Everything will be okay, now. I promise you." She heard him say.

She gave out a long sigh.

'Now, what?' she asked herself silently. What will happen now?

Harry, Ron and her went by the bridge. She and Ron watched as Harry snapped the most powerful wand in the whole of the Wizarding world, into two and threw it. She sighed in relief as the moment finally sunk in. Somehow, maybe they felt it as they both hugged her. The tears broke out.

They have won.

**ii. Sleep**

She can't seem to fall asleep as she lay down with Ginny that night. It has been so silent, the first time in months that it has been _that_ silent in Grimmauld Place. It was already two in the morning, which was usually the time wherein the footsteps going up and the down the stairs are so unavoidable that she wakes up almost instantly, but it has been quiet today.

She was supposed to be happy about that… That for the first time in months, she's safe as safe could be. That she and the others won't be waking up on the sight of death and raids. That she isn't anymore, fearing for her life.

The war did a lot. The fear it generated inside of her was unbearable sometimes. She remembered those nights she spent sleeping on the floor of this same house, sleeping like the others who would be on the mission at the first light. Like the others who most likely, just wanted this over with.

She was relieved.

Amidst her thinking, she finally got the sleep she longed for.

When she woke up, she found herself alone in the bed. The sound of the water as it lands on the marble floor of the showers made Hermione conclude that Ginny was in the shower, and apparently not alone as she could also hear the giggles and moans.

She stared at the wall clock. 10 o'clock, it reads.

'_Oh, Draco._' Hermione heard through the walls.

It wasn't a secret anymore that Draco and Ginny were dating. It had shocked them all when they found out. Especially Harry. And her.

Harry, for a while, can't seem to make himself talk to the both of them, but as the war ebbed, he didn't have a choice.

She, on the other hand, has always been a friend to the two, so she didn't have a choice, too. At least, that was what she tells herself.

After a while, she heard the water stopped, to avoid the situation, she closed her eyes once again and pretended to sleep. The smell of strawberries filled the room as the bathroom door opened up.

It was her shampoo, she knew, cause she took it from her parent's house when she Obliviated them. It was her mum's originally. She always loved that smell, it makes her think of her childhood, back when she didn't have any idea what Hogwarts was, back when the thought of Santa makes her excited, back when she didn't have any idea how the world works.

And those thoughts seemed so far away right now.

She opened her eyes slightly, just enough to see what they were doing. From across the bed, she could see that they were already fully clothed. She decided that it was okay to open her eyes completely, and regretted it in the instant that they started making out. She knew she had to look away before the two notices that she's watching. But she couldn't.

She watched.

Draco was pinned in the wall, and Ginny's arms were hidden under his shirt, while his arms where around smaller body. Their heads, lopsidedly positioned, their arms around each other, their groans united.

His eyes were closed.

Hermione hated it that they were closed; she loves those eyes of his. Grey and cold, but at the same time, comforting.

Then, his eyes opened, and their gazes locked.

She expected him to stop, and sneer at her or to make a comment on how she was peeping. But he didn't. He kept their eye contact, as he kissed the little red-head. For a while she continued watching them, but she grew tired and just closed her eyes.

Jealousy; it has always been there, but she just didn't want to accept it.

**iii. Friends**

"Now, what?" she asked Harry. The other members of the Order apparated back to their own places, and all that was left of the place was a messy pile of things. She had stayed with Harry, together with Ron, Ginny and Draco.

"Honestly, I still do not know." He told her. "I guess, I'll go back to Privet Drive to be once again tortured to hell by the Dursley's or maybe just stay here and be haunted by the memory of Sirius and all our dead friends."

It has come to this, and she hated it. She hated it that life had been full of uncertainties.

She looked at him, full of concern. "It'll be alright." Harry said. "It'll be good, the future."

"It will be." She agreed. "And all thanks to you."

He chuckled, humble as he is.

"What about you?" he asked her suddenly.

"I…"

She didn't know. Her parents are so far away, with no recollection of who she was, they don't even know that she existed. But that was the price she had to give just from them to be away from all the dangers she could cause. Their house was burned to the ground by the Death Eaters who were inspecting it, hoping to find her relatives, and she was thankful that they found no one.

"I…" She started once more, hoping to give Harry an answer that could comfort him.

"You can always stay with me." Harry suggested.

Hermione smiled at him. "You're a great friend."

"Yes, that is me, Harry Potter, The-Boy-Who-Lived, protector of the Wizarding world and the great friend." He said wittily.

"Or you could always stay with us." Ron said, apppearing out of nowhere. "Mum loves you, and you're always welcome at the Burrow and, you're practically a Weasley, anyway… except, of course, your hair is not red."

She laughed, and they joined in.

Looking at the both of them, she couldn't help but feel thankful that as big as the world is, they were the two at stuck with her through thin and thick. The boy with a temper as flaming as his hair, and the boy with the lightning bolt in his forehead. They were always on her rescue. And she appreciates them so much.

At the end, she decided that she would go back to Hogwarts. Just to finish her last year. While the boys decided to take up Auror training.

She agreed with Harry, it'll be a good future.

**iv. Apologies**

"Granger!" he called up. He will be going back to the Manor that day. He was busy arranging his things the night before, so Ginny seeked her out… angry, she ranted about how she wanted to spend the night together with him but he couldn't leave his things for awhile. It went on and on, until she fell asleep.

"Yes?"

"I… uhh… the other day…" he started. "When… you know…"

She knew, and she didn't need to be reminded of it. For a moment, she thought she would be confronted about how she just stared at him. And maybe be taunted for it. So she braced herself for the worse. But it didn't come. And she was thankful for that.

"It's all right." She just told him calmly.

"Oh." He smiled. "Thanks."

"Going back to the Manor, now?"

"Yeah, just waiting for Ginny."

'_Oh. She was coming with you?_' She wanted to ask. But she couldn't voice it out. She doesn't want to be found out. She didn't want him to know what she felt for him. She didn't want him to know her weakness towards him.

"Granger, before I leave, I would just like to say my apologies… for everything, really." Malfoy said. "I am not my aunt, but she is still with my blood."

"It's quite alright, Draco." She replied. "It has been long forgotten."

And again he smiled. Which made her legs go jelly, and made her grab the edge of the counter.

"Well, 'till we meet again." He said and walked away, before he turned into a corner, he turned back as if he forgot something.

"One thing." He started. "I really like it that you've been calling me by my first name."

And he was gone.

**v. The Nights**

At the end, she stayed with Harry and Ron until the new term in Hogwarts starts. They stayed at Grimmauld. But most of the time, they spend the day at the ever-so-homely Burrow. Staying with the Weasleys makes her days much bearable, she figured. The days make her forget all the sorrows in her life. And her friends are great. They always make sure that she's happy.

It wasn't the same at nights.

For, it was in the night that her nightmares are frequently too much that she wakes up screaming or crying and sometimes even both. And sometimes they are too much that she couldn't go back to sleep.

It was in the night that she thinks of him. But then again, she does always think of him. It was in the night that she would imagine him kissing and making love to her, as she pleases herself. Again and again.

But mostly, it was in the night wherein she remembers: the dead, Voldemort and his followers, Bellatrix, Sirius, Remus and all her friends who came and went.

On that particular night, she was thinking back about Ron, Ron who had been the sweetest among her friends. She loved him as a brother, and she is confident enough that he loves her, too.

Then her thought drifted.

Just like any other night, she thought of _him_.

She would always think back on that night, a year ago. It was a dark night; the moon was covered by the large clouds suspended in the dark sky, even the stars could not be seen. She laid down in a fetal position right beside Ron, and the others on his right side.

The candle has already burned out. They were going out to fight when the sun comes up, she needed the sleep, but it wouldn't come. It was a quiet night, except for the snores and the crickets.

She heard the door opened and closed.

His smell is distinctive. Or was it just her? She felt her heart skipped a beat as she felt him lay down beside her. He shifted her, taking her in his arms, holding her close to him, his face buried on her hair as he inhale her scent. She felt her heart go beat wildly inside her ribs. But after a few moments, she felt herself become calm. Too calm that she was falling fast asleep, it was then that she felt it. It was only for a moment, but she felt his cold lips on hers, then sleep took her.

When she woke up, he wasn't there anymore, and when she saw him, it was as if nothing happened.

And maybe, nothing really happened.

Maybe it was just a dream, she concluded.

**Part II – Three Years After the War**

**i. Healer**

After she graduated from Hogwarts, she took training at St. Mungo's. It was a tough decision for her since she didn't know what career to go through. But finally, she decided that she wanted to be a Healer.

A year after her training, they had already offered her a job. And it was on the record books of the Hospital that: Hermione Granger, a muggleborn and a graduate of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, has been offered a full-time job as a Healer, making her the youngest witch to be offered such job.

She moved out of Grimmauld Place when Harry told her that he was dating someone. And being a good friend Harry is, he asked her to stay, but Hermione knew better. She decided to rent a flat at Muggle London, the safest place she could ever think of.

Her friends visit her once a week, which she loves so much. Most of the time, it was Ron, Lav, Harry and Luna who does, and all of them would go to a nearby tea shop and just hang-out.

She was feeling kind of disoriented that instead of Ron and Lav, it was Harry, Luna, Ginny and Draco who were standing in front of her.

"Come now, Hermione." Harry urged her.

"Oh, I think now's not a good time, Harry." Hermione replied and lifted the folders on her arms. It wasn't really a good time; she was needed immediately to report on a certain wizard.

It was the first time in weeks that she was thankful she was busy. She didn't really want to see the two of them, if truth be told.

"But it was really nice to see you both..." She looked at Harry and Luna. "…and you two." She turned to the couple. "It has been such a long time since I last seen you."

"Guess, it can't be helped." Harry murmured. "At least send us an owl whenever you're free, right?"

"Of course, Harry. Of course." She said hurriedly. "Good seeing you guys, bye." She turned on her heels. She heard them say their goodbyes, but she didn't turn around.

Now that she thinks about it, there was a reason why she became the youngest Healer here at St. Mungo's. She needed some distraction, that's what she kept on telling herself back on her training years. Back on those years that Draco and his partner were making the front page of the Prophet.

She didn't want to admit it, but she was getting sick of being lonely. She's getting sick of being single, and watching everyone around her starts a family. Neville and Luna, for example, and just last year George and Angelina. Even her best friends are in a relationship; Ron is with Lav, and Harry is with Pansy.

She needed something to divert her attention. And what a great distraction her training was. She studied, from dusk to dawn, and trained in the Hospital in between.

And for some time, she didn't really see much of her friends, since they, too, were busy with their careers (and that's when they actually started visiting her weekly).

**ii. Unfair**

It was unfair, she thought, to want something just to find out that you could never have it. To want him, knowing that he could never want you back.

Everything seemed unfair when things are not reciprocated.

She sighed deeply.

Before that day, the last time she had saw them, was three months ago. Ginny asked her if she could help her with finding a dress for some fancy gala. She could never say no to her, which was unfortunate, considering their situation.

And it was supposed to be just the two of them – she and Ginny. She was surprised when she saw him. She noted how in a span of few weeks of not seeing him, he had seemed much handsome, and that the pain in her chest was increasing.

It sucks that life is unfair.

But sucks more to be the third-wheel.

Hermione thought it was going to be a little awkward if Ginny left the two of them together when she tried on some dresses. Hermione didn't really know what to say to him. But he does know a lot of things that can make her think. Like questions about Ancient Runes, and newly discovered potions.

Their conversations could last for hours, she thought, if not with the disturbances when Ginny appeared in front of them and asks them what they think of the dress.

At the end of the day, as she lay down on her bed, she remembered why she got attracted to him in the first place.

He was a challenge.

He appeared together with Snape out of nowhere. He wanted to join the Order, he said, and he confessed everything he knew, under the influence of Veritaserum.

But even so, old prejudices are hard to overcome. As days go by, and missions come and go, one by one, he had gained the Order's trust. And sometimes, on rare silent days, they would banter out, debating on their opinions about their favorite wizards or on their favorite magical creatures.

Days gone by and she was astonished how much she was thinking of him.

She noticed how much her heart beats whenever he was near, or when he was talking to her, when she smells him, even when someone mentions his name. She knew then, that from that day onwards, she would be doomed.

Ginny noticed it first.

She confronted her about it, and she could not keep a secret to her best friend. So she came clean. She told her everything, only to be betrayed a few months later.

Hermione loved him first. And Ginny knew that.

**iii. Cormac**

Her superior was giving her 'the look' from across the hallway.

"No." Hermione started as she reached her. "Don't tell me, he's here again?"

"Uh-huh." Her superior said as she went out of the way.

Hermione knew because she always gives her 'the look' when he's there. Quickly, she went to the fifth floor of St. Mungo's.

"Hermione!" He cried out, the second she landed.

She had to admit, the feeling of someone admiring you, can be a very good ego booster. But, he… he is just too much.

"Cormac, how many times do I have to tell you?" she told him, but not too loud so that the other visitors won't pry in. "Never visit at working hours." She said giving emphasis to the first word.

"I tried, really, I did." He said.

Most of the time, she thinks he was just under the influence of a love potion.

"Why don't we go out on a date?" he asked her suddenly.

He's a good guy, that she knows. But no matter how much she tried to convince herself to give him back his feelings, the more that she couldn't. And she of all people knows how it feels like to have an unrequited love.

"Cormac, I appreciate your effort, I really do… but, it is really complicated." She told him. "I already told you, find somebody else. I am not the woman for you, I assure you that."

"You always say that to me, but still, here you are." He said, winking. "I will be back sometime, until I hear you say yes, I will not stop."

**iv. Sick**

It was Harry's fault that she came that day. It was the Annual Weekend with the Weasleys. The Weasleys have been with her ever since, and she loves them more than anything. After the war, she seldom sees them, so annually, Molly would arrange a little get together.

They sat across her. Though it gives her much misery, she tried to avoid to be strangled by the choking feeling of jealousy. She tried avoiding their flirting on the table, or their gazes on each other.

She thought she would be sick.

She told herself this weekend wouldn't be about the two. It was for the whole Weasley family that she was there. Again and again, she mutters it in her brain like a mantra. It is for the whole Weasleys, and that her world doesn't just revolve around the two.

And yet, still.

**v. Wet**

She was wet.

That much she knew. It was like they are doing it on purpose, or was it just her that thinks of it that way?

Their moans grew louder and louder as the night went darker.

She tried to think of something disgusting just so the uncomfortable feeling between her legs would lessen. But it was no use, as his groans and curses seems to get louder the more she felt sticky under her garments.

Even in her dreams, the two haunt her.

Why can't she just avoid the two completely?

Of course, the answer is also the problem. As much as she hates the two of them together, she still wants to see him.

It was pathetic of her to still have these feelings for him, after all these years.

**Part III – The End**

**i. Ron's Wedding**

For two years, she had avoided the Weasleys, she declined to go to their 'Annual Weekend with the Weasleys', she had burned their holiday invitations, and most of the time she begs her supervisor not to let her go on work.

But this, she couldn't avoid.

Ron's wedding.

For so many days, she dreaded at the sight of the invitation. She was happy for him. He deserve that kind of happiness.

And when the day came, she just picked up a simple white dress in her closet, she did her makeup lightly except for the blood-colored lipstick, and her hair on a loose bun.

She looked okay, she thought, as she looked at herself in the mirror. All she knew was that she just wanted this day over. And she was happy for her friend.

She gave Harry and Ron a bone crushing hug as she finally saw the two. She missed them terribly.

Lavander was never her favorite person, but she was really lovely that day. The smile on her face could not be wiped off. As if she is the happiest person in the world, like nothing could ever shake her.

After the two had said their vows, much like Charlie's and George's wedding, the reception tents was filled with joy and music and food, of course.

Hermione had already forgotten how many dances she had had by the time Harry took her hand.

It was a slow song.

"So, it has been a long time." He said as she took her in his body.

"Indeed." She agreed.

"I want you to know that it wasn't cool that you're avoiding us this way."

"Was it that obvious?"

Harry chuckled. "Oh, Hermione, even if you don't say it, your body language says otherwise."

She was a bit shocked by it, but then again, Harry was ever the observer.

"Molly is fretting." He told her. "She said, 'O_ne by one, they are going away. And one day, even my sweet little Ginny would go._' It was really such a sad and long speech, I was a bit teary-eyed when she finished. Plus, she's getting older now; you could see it in her face."

Oh, Molly. The mother she had after she lost her real one. It is dreadful to know that she's worrying. Even after the war, she was still worrying for them. She was the mother of the Order, she was _the_ mother. She was the one who'd check up on them while they were sleeping, making sure that they're covered in sheets as they lay down.

"Any plans between Ginny and Draco?" she asked him. "I mean, everyone around us is starting to marry off one another. And the two has been dating for quite some time."

"I really do not know. I haven't spoken to her in months."

Ginny was dating Harry before Draco came. Until, suddenly, Ginny wanted a break up. It wasn't really clear for a while why, and then she told them about Draco.

"I… I'm planning on proposing to Pansy."

She was on a shock that she had stopped dancing. "Harry Potter." She said, with a big smile on her face. "Shall I say Congratulations, now?" she asked, and started dancing once again.

He chuckled. "Thanks, Hermione."

"What about you, though? How's Cormac?"

On her peripheral vision, she could see him drinking. She rested her head on Harry's shoulder, seeking comfort.

"He's doing fine, Harry."

"He's a great guy, Hermione. I just hope he is really the guy you wanted." He said. "Everyone knows how much he likes you, and I'm pretty sure you don't give back that much to him."

He knew. How could he not? Even if she doesn't tell her things, he has his way of figuring things out. Sometimes she hates him for that.

"I love _him_." She muttered in his hair. "He is everything I've ever wanted, and I want nothing more than to be with him. I want to stay with him until our hair turns grey. I want to have his beautiful blonde babes. I want… I want him, Harry. I love him." She poured out, the whole time she was staring at _him_.

She knew that Harry caught on with her. She knew, Harry had figured out that she wasn't talking about Cormac.

**ii. Past**

After some more minutes of dancing and she was finally tired. She turned for the Burrow, to sleep her tiredness out. Molly had given her a room in the Burrow, in case she would want to stay.

She was surprised when she saw that the room was occupied.

He got a drink in his hand.

"Hi."

"Hi."

He told her that he and Ginny got into a fight. She didn't know what to tell him, so she said she was sorry to hear that. He was sick of her, he told her.

He laughed softly and laid down the glass on the desk.

Hermione sat on the bed.

"What are you doing here, by the way?" she asked him.

The blaring of the horns and the beating of the drums can be heard till there, she noted.

He didn't giver her and answer. He leaned himself on the wall and watched her.

"You know, I… I loved you."

She was taken aback by the sudden confession.

"Back in Hogwarts." He looked up the ceiling. "I thought you were the most independent, most intelligent witch that ever was. Then, 4th year happened and I thought you were the most beautiful witch." He chuckled again.

But she was confused. "Is this some kind of trick?" she asked him. "Taunting me every chance you get, calling me all those vile names."

"… and Ginny." She added.

"It's crazy, isn't it? How far a person would go… just to cover himself up."

She couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"When I saw you, with Bellatrix, I thought you'd be dead any second… I couldn't bring myself to protect you… and every night I would wake up hearing the sound of your screams. I… I… and I just knew, I wasn't made for the Dark Side."

She doesn't know to say.

"The Order had been good enough to accept me. I never knew they would, you see."

"Why are you telling me this now?" she asked, then. "Why only know?"

He sighed.

"I just know that I don't have a chance with you. That's all."

Her breath hitched up. She couldn't think. It was as if her brain froze, she couldn't seem to process the words that just came out of his mouth.

"I…" she started, wondering what her simple words could do. I love you, she wanted to say, but her words failed her. Her tears betrayed her, and slowly trailed down her cheeks. She wiped them off.

"I wanted you." She told him clearly, giving emphasis on every word. "I love you."

For a moment, she thought that he was taunting her… because he laughed. He laughed so hard, it was as if she told him some kind of joke.

**iii. The Dark Room**

She was thankful for the dim room.

He sat down beside her, when he calmed down.

"It was as if someone's playing with us." He finally said.

She found him staring at her the moment she turned her head. He flashed her a smile, and she couldn't hold it on any longer.

Maybe it wasn't a dream, she thought, when their lips touched for the briefest moment and then sent jolts to her core.

As beautiful as it was, she had turned away instantly.

He sighed.

Then he kissed her cheek, and once again she faced him. He leaned in and gave her forehead a peck, then her nose, then her lips. Her head cradled carefully on his hands, his thumb stroking her cheek.

Oh, the lips that she had long ago had wanted.

With the light streaming through the window, and lightening him up, he looked magnificent. Her eyes carefully studied his face. His lips, his nose, his jaw, his cheeks, his eyes. His eyes. They were filled with hesitation.

She could feel herself flaming up, her breath quickening, and her heart beats uncontrollably.

He grabbed her by the head then and kissed her deeply. She moaned out, as waves of electricity filled her whole body. He moved them to the bed, and lay down on top of her. His tongue plunging on her mouth, while her hands travelled on his body.

They tore each other's clothes off, and he took her, rough and hard. Again and again, at the bed, the desk, by the windowsill.

They didn't care.

They didn't care anymore.

They found themselves back on the bed once more, slower this time, lingering, savoring, memorizing each other's bodies. Then he came, deep inside of her.

He stayed deep inside.

They kissed for a moment. Then, he lay down beside, his seed dripped out from her as he pulled himself out.

"Hmm."

**iv. Last dance**

"Do you want to dance?" he asked her suddenly.

"What?"

"I didn't have a chance to dance with you, a while ago."

The reception was already done, since the music and the chatter of people couldn't be heard anymore.

"But we don't have any music."

"So what?" he said, smiling at her.

He stood up not even bothering to cover himself up. Reaching out to her, he offered her his hand. The look on his face made her smile as she accepted his hand.

There they were, just the two of them, dancing in the moonlight. Without anything on, except for their heat, and their hearts united.

"I love you." she heard him whisper through her hair.

**v. Muggles**

"Let's leave," he said when the sun came up. "Let's go far… far away from here, where no one can find us."

It was a ridiculous idea, but even so, they did it. They left the Wizarding world and started a new life in the muggle world.

"Now, what?" she asked him.

"We'll live", he told her, giving her hand a soft squeeze.

Together.

Just the two of us.

She felt guilty… she left her family, her friends, her job. She felt like the most self-centered person in the world to leave everything behind just to be with this man.

But she figured, after so long, maybe it was her time to be the selfish one now.

And so, in the simpler ways of the muggle world, they would lived out the rest of their days.

This is where the story ends, with a beginning.

* * *

Review!

or PM me.


End file.
